


Rare

by VoidSteter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSteter/pseuds/VoidSteter
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Rare

_“Oh, why don't you recognize I'm so rare?"_

Peter was taken by surprise by the scene in front of him. His mate was singing and dancing in the middle of their kitchen. He didn't even know that his mate was a good singer. 

Although, his dancing could use a little more work. Peter leaned on the wall as he watched his adorable mate sing and dance.

“Your dancing could use some more work." He stated.

Stiles jumped back in surprise. “God damn it Peter I swear we need to put a bell around your neck!"

Peter chuckled. “No thank I prefer scaring people."

He pulled Stiles to his chest. “How come you didn't tell me you could sing?" He asked.

Stiles shrugged. “It wasn't important."

“Sweetheart, everything about you is important to me."

Stiles buried his face into Peter chest to hide the fact that he's blushing. 

Peter put his hand on top of his mate head. 

“I love you, darling."

Stiles looked up at Peter with a smile on his face.

“I love you too, creeperwolf."


End file.
